Interior wall panel systems of the type used for dividing offices and other interior regions into smaller work areas are well known. These systems include a plurality of prefabricated upright panels releasably joined together and, in many such systems, the panels are individually electrically prewired, with electrical terminals on adjacent panels being joined by flexible electrical connectors which plug into the adjacent terminals, whereby the supplying of electrical energy to areas bounded by the panel system is greatly facilitated. The panels have a raceway structure extending longitudinally therealong, generally along the lower edge of the panels, which structure encloses the electrical system and facilitates the extension of communication cables along the wall system in an efficient yet hidden manner, while permitting desired utilization of these cables at desired locations. To hide yet provide access to the power system and communication cables, the raceway structure typically includes a raceway of a generally channel-shaped configuration which removably attaches to the lower edge of the panel, which raceway normally involves either openable or removable side covers. Numerous variations of such raceways are known in the art.
While several satisfactory raceways are known and utilized particularly in association with straight panels, nevertheless the raceway structure is further complicated by the fact that wall systems of this type often utilize curved corner panels. These curved corner panels typically define a 90.degree. angle to hence provide a rounded corner which improves the aesthetics of the wall system and the accessibility and usability of hallways and walkways therearound. These curved corner panels, however, must still be provided with a raceway structure therealong which can accommodate the power and communication cables which are associated with the straight panels connected to opposite ends of the curved corner panel. The raceway for such curved corner panel has, however, presented a long-standing problem in this industry.
At present, some manufacturers form the raceway for the curved corner panel of a rigid structure, such as by providing rigid curved side covers, one being an inner cover and the other an outer cover. This arrangement, however, possesses several disadvantages. For example, shipment of these covers is difficult since the curvature and rigidity of the covers requires significantly greater shipping space. The rigidity of these covers also increases the difficulties associated with installing the covers on the curved panel since the tolerances associated with the panel and cover can often make fitting of the covers a difficult endeavor.
To avoid use of rigid side covers of the type described above, others have attempted to utilize flexible side covers for use on the curved panels. These flexible raceway covers possess obvious advantages since these flexible covers can be manufactured and shipped in a straight condition, with the covers then being suitably bent either inwardly or outwardly so as to conform to the curvature of the panel. While this advantage has been recognized, nevertheless the known curved covers have also possessed disadvantages which have been tolerated in the absence of a more desirable solution. For example, the known flexible covers for use on curved panels have generally required that the cover be either wedged or snapped into position on the panel so as to form a closed lower raceway. While the covers appear to fit properly at least initially, nevertheless it has been observed that after the covers have been installed for a period of time, they tend to loosen relative to the panel, particularly since the covers are subject to kicking and the like from people passing by the panels, so that the ends of the cover (particularly the outer curved cover) tend to loosen and oftentimes spring away from the panel. Needless to say, this is highly undesired. In addition, since the flexible side covers have been formed substantially as flat strips which are then curved to conform to the panel, it has generally been felt that the strips must be substantially flat and hence they have been typically provided solely with small locking tangs or wedges projecting therefrom for engagement with the frame on the panel. Hence, typically some other type of tie or bottom member has been required in an attempt to prevent sideward separation between the inner and outer covers. In fact, one manufacturer has gone so far as to utilize a plurality of small extension springs disposed at spaced intervals longitudinally along the covers, which extension springs are positioned between the covers and extend sidewardly therebetween so as to resiliently pull the covers inwardly toward one another. Needless to say, this requires a very difficult and time consuming installation procedure.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved raceway for a curved wall panel, which raceway overcomes many of the above-mentioned disadvantages.
In the raceway of the present invention, the raceway is formed by two raceway cover members which are substantially identical except for length, and which are of substantially L-shaped cross section and include a substantially vertical leg which defines a side cover and a lower substantially horizontal leg which hooks to the lower leg of the other cover member for securing the two cover members together. The vertical or cover leg has a tang which projects inwardly adjacent the upper edge thereof for clamping or wedging engagement with the wall panel. The cover member is longitudinally elongated corresponding approximately to the length of the panel, and is initially constructed as a straight elongated member, with the elongated member having sufficient flexibility so as to enable it to be bent inwardly or outwardly so as to conform to the inner or outer curvature of a conventional curved wall panel. The lower leg, in the longitudinal direction of the member, is formed by a plurality of projecting toothlike portions spaced by intermediate recesses so that the lower leg can be readily bent or flexed to enable the member to accommodate the inner or outer curvature of the panel. Each of the toothlike projections terminates, at the free end thereof, in a double-hook arrangement so that, when the opposed inner and outer cover members are secured to the curved panel, the hooks on the lower legs will automatically cam past one another and then hookingly engage with respect to one another to secure the inner and outer cover members together.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.